


巴黎夜雨＋努布拉河谷

by Vilya7



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Codependency, Emotions, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, 在碟6见缝插针
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: 总而言之，Brandt一直是Ethan可靠的后盾。
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ilsa Faust, William Brandt/Ethan Hunt
Kudos: 4





	1. 巴黎夜雨

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是三个小甜饼，都依照碟6写的，就放一起了。  
> 前两章是EBrandt，第三章是Ilsa×Benji。

“我用天花谋杀妇女和儿童，”轻描淡写的语气微微一顿，从容又镇定地说道：“我没有底线。”

平淡的陈述，但低沉的声音里深蕴着人命如草芥般的冷酷，那种述说过往历史的寂静，便如同核战争后被风沙掀起的尘埃，在屋里盘旋回荡着，所有鲜活的生命都无关紧要了起来。Ethan从梦中惊醒，额头浸着一层冷汗。

那时白寡妇淡蓝如水的眼睛颤动着，泄露了一丝恐惧。她佯作欣赏之色，望着自己，慢慢吐出两个字，“很好。”声音有些嘶哑，她勉强挤出了点笑意，“大家好好休息吧明天会很忙。”房间里的人纷纷散去，屋外响起沉闷的惊雷，似乎要下雨了。

Ethan翻坐起来，划开手机，凌晨两点半，他独自睡在空荡荡的屋子里，身边空无一人，只有一把冰冷的手枪陪伴在枕下，带着硝烟，崭新的外表，内里早已消磨多时，和他的心一样千疮百孔，窗外下着大雨。

Ethan拿起手机，犹豫了半晌，输入了一个没有储存却铭记于心的号码，拨号的机械声咚咚地响着，安稳得就像家里炉子上沸腾起的水壶。很快，电话接通了。

“Will……”Ethan喃喃着。

“Ethan？”惊讶，除了惊讶还有一丝不甚明显的担忧，“你还好吧？”

Ethan喉头哽了哽，他胡乱地抓了一把头发，深吸一口气，努力平静下来。“还有五个半小时，我就要去截获Lane了，从法国警方手中，以John Lark的身份。”

电话那头在轻轻叹气，“你一定都计划好了。”

“Will，我不想伤及无辜。”Ethan话里带了点不容易察觉的苦恼，他望向窗外，巴黎的夜雨和弗吉尼亚完全不同，古老的城市在灯光的映照下，总是显出一派凄清彷徨，“计划是一回事，可在执行过程中，没有人能预料损伤。”

“你怎么会成了John Lark？”

“一旦有需要，我必须成为任何人。”Ethan低声答道，“我成为了一个用天花屠戮妇女和儿童的杀人犯。”

“Ethan，你知道的，那不是你，那只是一个你顶用的身份。”

“我在对白寡妇说出这句话的时候，我感觉我就是Lark，我在白寡妇的眼中看到了恐惧，那一刻，我甚至感到了……满足。”

“你能判断你的满足，究竟是因为你威慑了白寡妇，还是因为你深陷Lark的身份而无法自拔，对吧？”

“我知道，可那一瞬间，Lark的身份就像是我的掩护，让我放纵了我平时隐藏的……黑暗欲望。”Ethan听到电话那头沉默了，他的余光瞥见了溅在窗玻璃上的雨滴，折射出城市里遍布的灯光，氤氲得光怪陆离，让人轻易地花了眼，“Will，我得确认，我仍然有一部分和你在一起，我没有迷失在自己的阴影里。”

“Ethan，我永远和你在一起。”Brandt的声音格外温柔，“我知道你本质善良，并愿意为此付出代价，非常沉重的代价，我得说，我不喜欢那样，但这正是我爱你的原因。”

“Hunley对我说，我无法在一条命和数百万条生命之间抉择，他认为这不是我的弱点，反而是最强大的力量。”Ethan静静地笑了起来，“Will，这是你灌输给他的观念吗？”

“Ethan，你要相信你的人格魅力，”Brandt也笑着，Ethan能想象出他的神情，有一些骄傲，更多的是毫不掩饰的爱意，“我只是让他认清了你的本质。”

“Will，我想你了。”Ethan呢喃着，心里生起了暖意，与窗外风雨交加的冷夜只隔着一扇玻璃。

“Ethan，我爱你。”Brandt坚定地说道，“我相信你能找到最好的方式处理好眼前的难题，你拥有一颗最诚挚的心，你永远不必质疑自己。”

“Will，我发誓，我会拿回钚核，也绝不让Lane逍遥法外。”Ethan摩擦着枕边的手枪，望向窗外，倾盆大雨不知何时才会停歇。

“我不担心任务，Ethan，”Brandt顿了顿，声音低了下去，“我担心你。”

Ethan沉默了一阵，“Will……”

“我知道，这是我们永远无法解决的分歧，Ethan，我真希望自己在你身边。”Ethan闭了闭眼，他能感受到Brandt话语里的痛楚，连带着把他的心也揪得颤了起来。

“你知道吗，我刚查了天气预报，”Brandt不等他回答，径直引开了话题，“明天，也就是你的今天，巴黎会是大晴天。”

“Ethan……”Brandt又喃喃了一句，“我会给你准备好所有后援，只要你有需要，随时通知我。”

“等我完成这个任务，”心就像浸进了蜜糖里，这种被珍视又极具安全感的体验让Ethan生起了一股冲动，他一向擅长抓住稍纵即逝的机会，斟酌着措辞，他小心地问道：“我知道现在说不太合适，可是，Will，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

电话那头的呼吸变得急促了，屋里一瞬间沉寂，窗外的大雨也像是停住了，整个世界都不再运转，Ethan紧张地数着自己的心跳，一下，两下，三下……

“当然愿意。”Brandt的轻笑传来，伴随着手机里轻微的电流声，他抱怨着，“你早就该问我了，傻瓜。”

窗外大雨如注，Brandt的声音仿佛还萦绕在耳边，Ethan握紧了手中的枪，冰冷的枪身很快就沾染上了他掌心的温度，Ethan躺在床上，期待起了巴黎清晨的第一束阳光。

-END-


	2. 努布拉河谷

“Hunt。”冷淡的声音打断了医疗帐篷里其乐融融的场景，Ethan撑起头，Sloane双手插在风衣口袋里，再一次出现在了帐篷门口，“我们得谈谈。”她的目光挨着扫视过Ilsa，Benji，Luther，“所有人。”

帐篷里骤然安静了下来，Benji不安地看了Ethan一眼。

Sloan转头对守在门口的士兵吩咐了两句，便放下了帐篷帘子，大步走到床边，拉开椅子坐下，后仰靠在椅背上，翘起腿，盯住了Ethan。

“你想知道什么？”

“你确定Walker死了？”

“我确定。”

“那么，Walker即是John Lark也只是你的一面之词了？”Sloane竖起一根手指，看着他意味深长。

受到这个指控，Ethan眉宇都锋利了起来，“我们的部长和CIA特工牺牲在了伦敦，难道还不足以让你看清真相？”他眼里带上了怒意，“如果不是你，他们不必白白送死。”

“我不在现场，站在我的角度来看，没有哪一方是完全清白的。”Sloane没有动怒，她的目光悠悠地投向了Ilsa，“Hunt，你能让一个MI6的特工反水，就足以警示我了。”她接着看向Benji和Luther，“他们都对你忠心耿耿，不是吗？”

“我们又不是无政府主义者！”Benji愤愤不平，“如果我们图谋不轨，那为什么要阻止Lane引爆核弹？”

“我还指望你们能告诉我呢。”Sloane笑得不带丝毫感情，“也许是Hunt和白寡妇做了什么交易？”

“我这里没有军火交易豁免权，白寡妇没有理由和我交易。”Ethan反问，“她难道不是利用我将钚核，Lark，使徒一举拿下，在CIA面前邀功？”他冷冷地看着Sloane，“而你，就可以将IMF的资源收归CIA。眼下Hunley被你害死，你称心如意了？”

“Hunley不幸殉职，”Sloane眼里闪过一丝悲郁，但她很快就隐藏起了自己的情绪，戴上不置可否的面具，“Hunt，你比谁都清楚亲自参与任务的风险，是他不自量力了。”

“Hunley尊重爱护部下，不会像CIA枉顾人命。”Ethan瞪着她。

“随你怎么说。”Sloane耸耸肩，“Hunt，在使徒被捉拿归案之前，你依然是嫌疑犯，这就是我来克什米尔的目的。”

“Lane可以证明Ethan Hunt绝不是John Lark。”Ilsa猝然插话，目光坚定地看着Sloane。

“Faust小姐，你应该比我更清楚让Lane闭嘴的价值吧。”Sloane抬起眼，轻轻一瞥。

Ilsa没有理会她的讽刺，“正是如此，他的话更有可信度。”

“他对Hunt恨之入骨，你愿意给他机会让他好好发挥一下他的雄辩口才？”Sloane看着她，神色怜悯。

Ilsa看向Ethan，有些犹疑。

“你想怎么样？”Ethan问道，心底生起的无力让他觉得全身痛得像要散架了。

“在抓到使徒之前，你们将一直处于CIA的监管之下。”Sloane不紧不慢地说，“包括你，Faust小姐。倘若被我知道了你有任何不当举动，我会亲自与MI6谈谈你的交接程序。”

Ilsa咽回一口气，面色铁青，Benji安抚地拍了拍她的肩。

“我们是你的犯人吗？”Luther握紧了拳头，大声质问。

“如果你要这样想。”Sloane随口答道，丝毫不觉被冒犯。

“根据总部程序，我们现在应向IMF报道，而非CIA。”Ethan思考再三，坚定了自己的立场，“我要求与IMF首席分析师William Brandt通话。”

“Brandt现在没空。”Sloane想也不想就否决了他。

“为什么？”Ethan艰难地撑起上半身，Benji急忙扶住了他，“现在他应该代理了IMF全部事务。”

“你以为是谁在追捕使徒？”Sloane轻巧地把问题扔了回去，“他一直监控着你的任务，伦敦事态一失控，他就第一时间动身了。”  
“你能信得过他？”Ethan困惑了起来。

Sloane盯着他，目光格外深沉，“我和Hunley是有不和，但不代表我会质疑他的立场。”她抬起下巴，“Hunt，我感谢你阻止了核弹爆炸，但像你这样不受约束的特工，我不得不得多留点心眼，职责所在。”

说完，她起身向帐篷外走去，抬手掀开帘子，忽而步伐一顿，她侧头说道：“Hunt，好好养伤。”

Sloane的身影消失后，帐中的三人一齐把目光转向Ethan， 他皱着眉，望着空中的某一点，若有所思。

三天后的夜里，Ethan在药物的作用下半梦半醒，听见帐篷外有人在低声说话，好像是Benji……和Brandt？他迷迷糊糊地掀开被子，试探着想要下床。

门帘一拉一合，冷风无孔不入，借着那道一闪而逝的缝隙吹进来，骤然激得他一颤。很快Ethan就发觉自己落入了一个结实的怀抱，温暖的手掌碰触着他的皮肤，他被一股轻柔的力量按在了床上。

“Will，你怎么来了？”Ethan呢喃着问，帐篷里灯没有亮起，他视线模糊，但熟悉又亲昵的动作让他能轻易辨别出面前正是他日思夜想的人。

“我来看我的未婚夫，有什么问题吗？”

火冲的语气，沙哑的声音，风尘仆仆，Ethan轻轻笑了起来。

“有什么好笑的？”

他在生气，因为自己受伤了，Ethan甜蜜地想，同时也生起了点歉意。

“‘我的未婚夫’，我喜欢你这样叫我。”Ethan就是忍不住想要去撩拨他，如果不是现在一切昏暗，他甚至还会附上一个完美无缺的微笑，他知道Brandt总是拒绝不了他。

“我现在不确定了。”声音从他头顶传来，“那个混蛋在电话里跟我求完婚，就立马跑去无证驾驶直升机，我可不想当鳏夫。”

Ethan感受到带着枪茧的手指掀开了自己的衣服，一一摸索着自己身上的绷带。他扣住了这双手，Brandt顾忌着他的伤势没有反抗。

Ethan满意地笑了，“我没事，Will，脱掉外套，来和我一起躺会儿。”他挪动身体，腾出了点位置。他听见Brandt在叹气，接着是窸窸窣窣的衣服摩擦声，手枪搁在桌子枪的碰响，一具温热的身体小心地避开了他的伤处，贴了上来。

“Sloane说你在追捕使徒。”

“我用最快的速度拿下了在西欧活动的使徒，他们已经指认了John Lark。”Brandt低声说，“你放心，Julia也彻底安全了。”他似乎在微笑，“Ethan，我来带你回家。”

吐出的气息吹在Ethan耳侧，Brandt说得一派平静，理所当然，Ethan却觉得心里饱胀着酸涩感，沉甸甸的负担终于烟消云散。他一点点翻身，与身侧的人面对着面，轻轻抚摸着他的脸，“你受伤了吗？”

“没有。”Brandt握住了他的手，与他额头相抵。

帐篷外的风声呼啸而过，两人一时都没有说话，在这片静谧中感受着死里逃生的久别重逢，互相温暖着彼此的身体。

“我以为我离开Julia就能保证她的安全，Lark却依然对她纠缠不休，还牵连到了她的丈夫。”沉默了半晌，Ethan喃喃道。

“Ethan，和你打过交道的人都会发现你重视每一个人，不仅仅是对你关心的人。这是你的本质，你无法改变，你已经为她做到最好了。”

“但还不够，”Ethan摇摇头，“Will，远远不够。”

“那就给他们换个难度系数极大的目标怎么样，”Brandt拂着他的头发，话语里带着笑意，“现在所有使徒都知道我为了你要将他们一网打尽。”

“你故意暴露了自己？”Ethan大感惊讶。

“这只是个策略。”静了一静，Brandt的声音低沉了下去，“Ethan，我确实很愤怒，他们伤害了你。”

“你一直追踪我的任务进展？”

“官方渠道，非官方渠道，乃至永远不能上台面的情报，我看了无数份。Ethan，我对你的了解比你想象的更多。”Brandt的手慢慢滑到了Ethan的肋骨上，抚摸着那里的绷带，他现在的语气听起来异常疼惜，“我知道你在巴黎就受了伤，在伦敦还差点断了脚踝，在克什米尔——”

不愿意再让他想下去，Ethan用一个吻截断了他的话。Brandt抓住他的头发，深深地回应着，绝望得就好像是要拼命把握住什么。

“我就在这里，Will。”Ethan把手按在Brandt背心上，形成了半个拥抱，喃喃着，“我就在这里。”

Brandt紧紧抱住他的肩膀，“三天，自从Sloane把你从悬崖上救回来后过了整整三天我才见到你。”他吸了吸鼻子，似乎是想努力抑制自己的情绪，“我只有把自己完全埋进任务里才能避免去想你伤得有多重。Ethan，我应该和你在一起的。”

“记得我说过吗，你不能为你无法左右的事责怪自己。而且，如果你和我在一起，谁能这么快拿下使徒，带我回家。”Ethan轻叹，“Will，有你在我身后，我才真正无后顾之忧。”

“就只许你逞英雄拯救世界吗，伟大的Ethan Hunt？”Brandt不带恶意地轻轻讥讽着。

“你有更伟大的任务，你负责拯救我。”Ethan与他十指相扣，他呼出一口气，声音透露出几分沉思，“Julia告诉我，她每晚能安然入睡，是因为知道我一直在。”他在黑暗中腼腆地笑了笑，“Will，我也一样，我每晚能安然入睡，是因为我知道你一直在，我不会孤立无援，这让我更有勇气。”

“这个说法我勉强接受了，但这不是你把自己弄得遍体鳞伤的理由。”Brandt闷闷地说。

“对不起。”Ethan认真地道歉。

Brandt暗自叹息，Ethan还在伤痛之中，他实在是狠不下心发脾气，话在心头转了几转，出口却说道：“明天我就去和Sloane交接，这次任务牵扯到了太多方势力，我会尽量给Faust争取一个公正的待遇。”

Ethan的头靠了过来，把手搭在Brandt的腰上，Brandt调整了一下姿势，他不敢压在Ethan身上，便把手搁在了两人胸膛之间，他们的身体几乎契合在了一起。

“之后我们要一起解决使徒。”Ethan拥紧了Brandt。

“我们可以公开结婚，使徒对我们恨之入骨，一定会自动送上门。”Brandt打趣着。

“好主意，你觉得让白寡妇当证婚人怎么样？”

……

一个尚在药物作用下，一个奔波了一整天，两人呢喃着终于挤在病床上相拥睡去。

努布拉河谷的风裹挟着锡亚琴冰川的泠清拂过帐篷，明澈的溪流环绕着医疗营地，克什米尔在等待一个更为安宁的明天。

-END-


	3. 下午茶

后来有一天，Benji换上精心准备的休闲三件套，打了个小小的领结，戴上一副斯文的眼镜，抛掉了Ethan和Luther，悄悄约Ilsa喝茶。

黄瓜三明治，蘸果酱和奶油的松饼，祁门红茶加牛奶，热腾腾地冒着香气，Benji摆弄了好一会儿，坐在窗边频频张望。没多久，他就远远地看见Ilsa大步走来，黑色的风衣下摆荡着初春的和煦暖意，隔着玻璃，Ilsa对他微笑。

两人安静地分享了一个松饼，在刀叉硌着盘子的轻微脆响中，Benji透过弥漫的茶香雾气，瞥见Ilsa嘴边浮起了一丝满足，身上的清冷气质渐渐散去。

“好久没吃下午茶了，”Ilsa捧起了茶杯，啜了一口，舒适地叹息着，“我们应该多出来享受一下生活，不带Ethan和Luther。”

“是啊。”Benji耸耸肩，“谁让他们是美国人呢。”

两人相视一笑。

“其实……”Benji局促地扶了扶眼镜，笑得有些羞涩，“在克什米尔的时候我就想约你了。”

“噢，是吗？”Ilsa放下茶杯，装作漫不经心地问道，眼里却闪烁着怎么抹不去的笑意。

“就在最后一刻，我突然想起我好久没喝下午茶了，如果就这样死了我会很遗憾，但是，我们成功了。”Benji说着，神情里带上了点小小的骄傲，“那时我颤颤巍巍地捧着核裂变钚球，你就站在我面前，看着我，同样惊魂未定，我就在想，也许我应该邀请你一起喝下午茶。”

“你是对的，Benji，我喜欢下午茶。”Ilsa抿嘴一笑，“我还知道一家不错的餐厅，下一次任务间隙我们可以去试试。”

“真的吗？那太好了！”Benji脸上是难掩的兴奋，他拿起茶壶给Ilsa添茶，雀跃的心就像茶杯一样，被茶汤温暖着，满满当当地酝酿着喜悦。

Ilsa拂开几丝落在了眼前的头发，望着Benji，举杯，目光清澈慧黠，“让我们敬敬Ethan，感谢他的不要命举动让我发掘了一位可靠的茶友。”

“上帝可鉴，感谢Ethan给我们带来的奇妙体验。”Benji像模像样地与她碰杯，笑了后，他继而收敛起戏谑，神色凝重了起来，“也敬同生共死。”

“也敬同生共死。”Ilsa重复道，她伸手越过餐桌握住了Benji的手，目光坚定。

-END-


End file.
